Workshops
There are four types of workshops in J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game: Mechanics Shops, Medic Stations, Outdoorsman Camps, and Science Labs. Mechanics shops Used For: Conventional Weapons, Conventional Armor, Vehicles These workshops, behind Outdoorsman Camps, are the most common in the wasteland. Mechanic shops are typically equipped with heavy physical tools (wrenches, screwdrivers, drills, vises, hammers, hacksaws, etc.) as well as heavy duty equipment like winches, integrated arc welders, table saws, and belt sanders. Examples: Gun Runners place in the Boneyard, Gecko Junkyard, Vault City Maintenance, Navarro Maintenance, New Reno Arms and Chop Shop, Shady Sands - arms shop on the NCR Bazaar, Reservation, Trig's workshop - Mesa Verde. Medic stations Used For: Implants, Chems Medic Stations are relatively uncommon in the wasteland, generally only being found in pre-world hospitals. Medic Stations contain tables suitable for operating, full (or close to full) sets of operating scalpels, surgical tubing, bone saws, monitoring devices, and the like. Examples: Lost Hills Bunker - Brotherhood of Steel headquarter, Brotherhood of Steel outpost in San Francisco, Vault City (Vault 8), New Reno Stables and Myron himself as a'' ''walking chems lab (a kind of unique perk), Sierra Army Depot, the Shi clinic in San Francisco, Boulder Dome, the Nursery. Outdoorsman camps Used For: Conventional Weapons, Conventional Armor, Ammunition, Chems The most ubiquitous of all workshops, the humble Outdoorsman Camps can be found almost anywhere that tribes or other primitive groups of people live and work. Outdoorsman Camps consist of at least one large fire, a small set of stone or scrap metal knives, mortars and pestles for mixing and separating, and a healthy assortment of raw materials like saplings and herbs as well as animal hides, bones, and sinew. It is important to note that characters with a high enough Outdoorsman skill can create Outdoorsman Camps on their own. N.B.: Due to the high flexibility of Outdoorsman Camps, no item with a Technology level higher than 5 can be created at a camp. Also, all build and breakdown times are increased by 50%. Example: technology improvements at Blackfoot Village. Science labs Used For: Ammunition, Plasma/Laser Weapons, Powered Armor Science Labs are rare in the extreme in the post-apocalyptic world. They were not that common to begin with, and many have been either destroyed or stripped clean since the vaults opened. Also, due to the power requirements that many items require in Science Labs, many who find they cannot use them. Science Labs contain a huge amount of specialized equipment. Beakers, burners, test tubes, laser optics, electromagnets, circuit boards and other items can all be found shoved into drawers and mounted on dusty tables. Examples: Lost Hills Bunker - Brotherhood of Steel headquarters, Adytum, the Glow - West Tek facility, Mariposa Military Base, Sierra Army Depot, San Francisco - Emperor's Palace and Hubologists headquarter, Enclave Oil Rig, Hoover Dam Sub-Level 1C, Boulder Dome, camper - portable science laboratory to be found on the Grand Canyon campground See also: Advanced Research Similar tools * The lil' lab - can be used to make ammo, books, chems, and implants that have skill requirements below 15. * The lil' shop or lil' workshop can be used to make armor, weapons, and weapon accessories that have skill requirements below 15. Category:Van Buren locations